Can I love him?
by magz21
Summary: Zero has everything in the world.He has gotten bored off life as a billionaire. But he has never fallen in love. Its the only thing that has been denied to him. Will a boy who is innocent in life be capable of loving him a man who belives himself evil?
1. Chapter 1: Can I love him?

first story .txt

RATED M FOR MATURE.

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED. YAOI. LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!!!!!

Status: In progress.

Disclaimer: i don't own these characters, Matsuri Hino does.

_"Ouuuu my cat is comming from the pet store today!_**"**I thougth with anticipations. I have rented a "cat"from a store called "Lover pets". The boy in question, has dark chocolate eyes, dark brown hair, and skin as milky white as a baby's bottom. He is 17 and ooooh so sweet. Jumping up from bed, I threw back the bed covers, and got dressed in my work out clothes quickly. In anticipation of the night to come i have prepared a soiree to introduce him to my circle of high society.

I am the multibillionaire Zero Kiryuu the ex-human who turned out to be a pureblood in disguise. You may gasp in disbelief as much as you like but its true. The boy who maid his fortune at the age of 15. What a joke. I had been living with my foster family who did not realise who they had. Lucky for me my mother, my real mother found me and took me back only two years after being thrown away by my now dead step father . Unfortunately my adoptive parents were assassinated immediately after having demanded my fortune be given to them for "safe keeping" as they had GRACIOUSLY TAKEN ME IN. A humongous lie!They had treated me with disdain from the first day, not to mention the father, Robin Kingsley beat me repeatedly after getting drunk. My mother found me again by way of a private detective by the name of Yagari Toga. During the months it took to find me they fell in love. So now I live alone in an apartment lavishly arranged for me at my new Fathers request.

Oh don't frett they know my preference leans toward the men. Anyway my life consist of work and play. Quiet and boring if you ask me.

When one has everything, their is nothing to desire. And yet this is a game I do not control. Which only makes it all the more interesting. In this game my cat does not want to be caught. For as long as possible he will run. And all the while call me to him.

During my morning routine I usually work out in the gym then take a dip in the pool. Naked off course. Walking out of the pool I put on a bath robe and get dressed for a day of casual

In the parlor now, Kelly my maid has brought me a note detailing how this is to work.

Sipping my mocha lait capachino on my red settee while enjoying a croissant with butter. Mmm my favorite. The note has a seal on it that depicts the stores emblem. It begin:

You are to meet him at the Beau-Regard restaurant in uppertown Paris at 10:00 am. The boy in the blue cutoff shirt and black caprries will wave and blow you a kiss. His name is Kaname Kuran. you may give him a different name if you wish it. you must tell him your type and style of sexual interest for him to be able to satisfy your desires completly. The rules are this, no broken bones (none negautiable) or blood to be drawn without consent, or any other bodyly harm that would be irreparible, scars are expressly forbbiden. No blood bonds unless the pet has been bought permanetly. The pet may leave at any time if it has been abused. Other than these codition you may do as you please but if these rules are disobeyed retribution will be severe. The pet in question is still as such property of the Lovers Pet shop. If the pet pleases you, you may purchase it from the shop for the requiered price as usual. We, the lovers pet compagnie are ever grateful to have you as its patron and hope you will continue to attend our humble shop.

Yours humbly, Jean-Claude Farell C.E.O of Lovers Pet inc.

Am i to arrive early or late i wonder? Hmm. A question for a besotted creature. A question for a vampire such as myself or not? I wonder about this question until it is time to leave. Late I have decided. "Kelly would you call down to to please bring the limo around" Kelly looks at me questioningly but says nothing. I have an asortement of cars and usually enjoy driving my black jaguar, or my blue ferrari, or my red lexus.  
Moments later Mesieur Hodge brought the limo and we departed for what would be my greatest adventure in all my life and for all of it to comme thought i did not know it.

* * *

So what do think for a first try at a story ever yes ever! the first chapter of what i hope will be a very long story filled with jealousy, attraction, intrigued , and perhaps betrayal and maybe even a crime of passion involved.


	2. Chapter 2: Care to dance?

CHAPTER :TWO!!!!: What happens if I love him?

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED. YAOI. LEMON. CON AND NON-CON . IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!!!!

Status: in-progress

RATED : M FOR MATURE

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Matsuri Hino does.

It is 10:14 am as we arrive at Le Beau-regard restaurant in upper town Paris.  
I will be exactly 15 minutes late as i wanted it. I wonder if he is a naughty kitten or a ferocious tiger or perhaps a nervous chitta. I am his first assinment. For a month I will be his master. I have already decided on one thing. Should he come to love me I will not love him back. I have been a batchleor for to long to want to relinquish my freedom. I do what I want when I want and whoever I want. Walking into the restaurant ever personelle member becomes franticly busy and absorb in what work they were doing. No suprise there. This restaurant is owned by my family's company so im the rich brat come to inspect. For today I will ingnore fault in the management out of sympathy for my little kitten who must be very nervous by now at meeting me in the back room. I wonder what his employer told him.

Entering the back room i see the furniture has ben arraged to suit my taste; no doubt a request from Kelly. Over protective mother hen.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wonder who my first master will be. His name is Zero Kiriyuu.... Hmmm i've heard that name before but i can't place it.  
No matter. I have been put in the back room, so this personne is obviously rich. I wonder if he'll like me. Will he hurt me or be sweet to me?  
What happens if he want to keep me?! What sort of personne is he? Is he ugly or old or plain or young or beautiful? So many questions...

Suddenly a man with hair the color of snow walked in. At first glance I can't tell wether he is old or young but as I gaze at his face more intently I  
see he is young. Not older than 20 by my guess yet sommething in his eyes tell that he has seen much suffering. He looks very sad.  
I stand up imediatly and bow elegantly to him. He has a look off surprise and interest on his face as I direct him to a seat across from me.  
"Am I to asume you are my master sir? Am I yours?" A look off innocence on my face.

"Yes you are to be mine. But not yet. I want to know what kind of persone I will have in my arms before he is there. And you? Do you not want to know what kind of persone will hold you?" An intense look of desire from those lavender eyes is all it takes to make me shiver.

I can see the kind of thing he wants, and i can tell that he want them sooner than he professes.

" Oh yes master! I want to know exactly what kind of personne you are."

"And what would you want to know kaname?"

" Will you be gentle or rough as you hold me?, Will you want to laugh and smile with me? Will you be open to who I am? Even tho im just a lowly kitten? Will I enjoy the pleasure or pain my master gives me? Ne Zero sama?"I reach over and brush the back of my hand against his face.  
He catchs my hand and looks directly into my I see there, in those misty purple eyes is a look of dark desire; the like of which I have never there is a glimmer of sad hope in those eyes. A hope he fears will be let down. A sudden urge to comfort him overwelhms me. I cant help the gasp that escape my lips.

* * *

The smooth surface of his hand is delicious to the touch. I can only imagine how smooth his cheeks are...  
I catch his hand and hold it there, A meant to be glance turns into a stare of desire and want.  
I can no longer denie the hope in my heart, this hopes terrifies me. I know it is irresponsible and selfish to want him to to love me but god help me I want him to.A sadness washes over me as I remeber my step-fathers words "Your mother is mine now. You must be strong and find someone to love you and you must love them without reserve. Above all you must be able to tell them about evry dark secret every happy moment without the fear of betrayal. In this world of vampires loyalty and love must live side by side. Beware the foul heart my son. Find your happiness."

His gasp shudders through me like electricity through a wire. I want to take him here and now like an animal on the floor. I see that should I ask him he would not refuse. In every panting breath I smell desire. _I want to take him now! _

Suddenly the door burst open and a high girly voice exclaimed "Kiriyuu sama!" He backed away from me quickly, as if a wolf had been about to eat him._ Argh damitt! Yori and her timing! Gawd if she sees my hard on she will freak!!!!!_

"Yori! Is something wrong ? For you to come here without calling me first is very strange!"

"Zero! Why didn't you tell me you where introducing a _friend_ at the soiree tonight?"She exclaimed with a glance at my cat.

" Oh pet, you know me scatter brain so many thing to do so little time." Scatter brain my arse! I have a photographique memory. I never forget and the best part is, she knows it.

" Of course _dear brother,_ we all know you are so busy you forget to invite yours own _sister!_"

" Oh precious pet im sorry I forgot!" Hell no I didn't forget! I told Kelly to specificly **NOT** invite my pain in the ass over nossy adoptive sister. Dam Yagari for having a cow assed daughter with someone else before marring my mother.

Just then Ichijo walks in and says to my half-sister:" Be-atch get the f-out of here because you aren't invited.  
This is a party for friends. And real vampires are the only ones aloud. No half hunters. No level E's and no humans unless invited. Get out.  
Jonson take her away." Jonson drags a skreching Yori out of the building.

"Omg." this coment from Kaname.

" I feel horrible for you. Ichijo! Why in heavens name did you doo that? Do you have any idea what she will do to Zero sama when she sees him next time?!"

Oh... wow. He is very cute. I can't help but smirk at this remark. Did he know I was a vampire? He wasn't surprised when Ichijo mentined it.  
Hmmm........  
" Don't worry. I'll be fine. She can't make a scene in public and she is baned from building. If she so much as bothers me, she is disowned from our frotune."

"Holy mother of god!"  
"Your **THE** Zero Kiriyuu!!!!!! THE MULTIBILLIONAIRE!!!!!!!!!" the look on his face is priceless! He has obviously been told nothing about who I am or what I own. Ha that is incredible. For a moment I expected him to want me for me and not my money. But I guess thats impossible.

"Does it make a difference how much money I have ?" Expecting the obvious answer.

" No not to me." Im shocked, that is the first time someone has said that.

"I like you for you. "he murmured

The look in his eyes was sincere.  
I know i have a look of dibelief on my face but i can't hide it.

"That is all I ask."

"Time to go to dinner" said a blusshing Ichijo.

Oups i forgot he was in the room. What has he done to me?


	3. Chapter 3 : I want you can you love me?

Chapter three : Care to dance?

RATED M FOR MATURE

TOTALLY HOT SEX . CON\NON-CON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON RIGHT **NOW.**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters , Matsuri Hino does.

Status: in-progress

_"The look of disbelief on his face _makes_ me want to believe all the things I said all the more_." Suddenly he took my hand and lead me to a very large room inside the restaurant. In side their are hundreds of vampires. All of them smile and come forward to greet Zero sama. Hmm is this what Yori meant when she said he was going to introduce me to everyone?

"Friends , a moment of your time please, I have here a very special friend with me tonight. I hope you will make him welcome as one of us. because tho I have just met him he is becoming very quickly a _precious person _to me." said Zero sama. He smile at them beseechingly. And as if on "q" one after the other comes to question me about how I find the party and whether I will be staying in town for very long. Or about how I find the caviar, and the punch. What a strange thing for them to do for a person they hardly know. Then it hits me Zero must be a pureblood because all of these vampires appear to be nobles in the vampire world! ooh my gawd! A pureblood just told the world of vampire hierarchy that I was special to him which must be why them are being so polite to a human.

I turn to stare at Zero sama and he smiles and holds his hand out to me and says" Care to dance?" take his hand and he sweeps me into the dance as if he had rehearsed it. He knew exactly where we belonged and with his lead it's easy to forget that the man who is holding me is a pureblood vampire and not just a wonderful man. A man I could fall very hard for. suddenly the rhythm is lost to me the beauty of the night fades for without my realising it it had been several hours and now is dark outside. I stumble and push him away. I back away several steps and look at him with all my fear exposed.

"I can't ..... no... I cannot fall in... I belong too the shop...I can't.."I mumbled.

My back hit the wall and Zero sama closed in. He held his hand out and touched my face, my lips my hair. The room was silent. Everyone eyes on us. "I understand. But for a month you can be free in my arms. For a month you can love me. For that month I will love you."  
With that he crushed his lips to mine rough and aggressive as his tongue probed at my lips demanding acess which I complied without reserve. time had no meaning for a moment as our tongues collided in a clash for dominance . my eyes saw red for a moment and I wanted nothing more than to melt in to this kiss forever. His nee parted my legs and rubbed against a hardness unlike any  
I had ever known...."nnrgh" this groan cam from my mouth without warning. I know if he asked I would not be able to say no and he nows it. the crowd forgotten he presses harder "_nnaaahh_!...."

"Erhem.... Zero sama.... " said Ichijo. Everyone around us was ether gawking at us or looking at us in disapproval.

Zero just backed up and pulled me with him toward the double doors turning one last time to wave goodbye to his guests

In the hall we couldn't help but detour into another kiss. Swift but it burned my lips and left me wanting more.

We got to the limo and he to Mr Hodge to speed if he had to. To get the apartement as fast as he could.

In the car, we just looked at each other with so much pent up desire and anticipations but when we got to the apartement we ran up the stair instead of taking the elevator.  
Inside his apartement hi tore my shirt off and touched me all over my chest to the line of my pants, my nipples , my neck a shivering gasp escapes my lips.

"Oh how I want to be mine ..." he whispered into my ear I could feel his hot breathon my neck ." I want to be yours master ."

"Oh kaname....,what have you done to me? All my resovle to not fall in love has been trown to the wind. Kaname let me love you."  
He lead me to the master bedroom and pulled me down to the mattress. He kissed me like I was everything, like a man who has nothing left to lose but what he has in his arms.

He nipped at the bite arria and licked their attentivly. A terrified whimper ripped through my lips. Like ice on a campfire he puled away.

" I am what I am Kaname. I want your body and your blood but most of all I want your love." he said quietly.

"I know that...I know that but I'm still terrified of pain, and of falling. Because when I hit the ground it's going to hurt alot." I said.

"How would you fall?"He asked. "You would drop me, when you got bored with me. Discarded like an old toy. But this toy doesn't want to be bought by a master that can't keep him. By a master who claims to love but would put me in the gabage without a seconde thought."I confessed with sadness in my voice.

He cupped my face in his hands." Never. If I say I love you, I do. You must understand that this feeling will not change easily. A vampire rarely has any signifiquant change in their psychologie in a centurie much less a year. Or even less likely a day spent talking and dansing with an incredibly pure and sweet boy."He smiled at me and I had tears in my eyes as I told him,"I love you, even if what you say is impossible, that we will never be parted from one another, with your status vs. my status and my humanity against your immortality it is a physical and legal impossibility, but ... somehow I know that when you drop me I will not mind my pain if only you are happy with me when we part."

" I want to be yours. Completly. Even if it hurts."I blushed fiercly as this commwnt replayde in my mind." Have you never been with a man before?" he asked gently. I shook my head," Not even with a woman." I responded in a choked whisper.

"Never ?! do you no nothing?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Not nothing I was trained in how to please but never on a living being, only dolls" he gasped at this "With your eyes and face I would bet every woman at the party earlier envied our first kiss." he smiled and I smiled back, " I love your smile, you should smile more." I said to him lovingly. "Give me a reason to smile all the time and I will" he said implications thick in his voice.

I bit my lips to keep from giggling at that. " Of course Master." I let my arousale leak into my eyes and it was his turn to gasp. I got up from the bed and got my bag from the corner of the room, bending low and giving him a great view as I picked it up. Put their I assumed by a member of the staff. " Their is a reason they call me the cat, Master" I pulled my vibrater out showed it to him, a cat tail.

His breath was comming in fast little gasp.

"I'll go get changed into something more suitable." A sexy smile on my face I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Ok OKOKOKOKOK I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promised a lemon but I want to leave you guys wanting more so I'll cut it off now and continue the story from Zero's point of view in the next chappie so please don't kill me. Don't worry next week i'll be faster at finishing the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The vampire lovers?

rated:M

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED FOR REAL THIS TIME PPL DO NOT WATCH IF YOU ARE NOT A REAL YAOI FAN!!!!! SERIOUSLY OK "_HIDES IN A CUPBOARD " "EMBARESSED"_

_RATED:M_

disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Matsuri Hino does.

Narated by Zero.

Oh My Gawd.

This boy is driving me insane.  
I want him very badly. SOO badly if he refuses, I might not be able to stop.I wonder what he is going to wear... hmmm that cat tail was very promising. I also liked that naughty look in his eye when he said he was going to change. Im licking my lips in anticipation. yumm I love a kitten nightcap. a sexy smile playes on my lips.

theses toughts continue until.... ten minutes later.....

Zero sama?...

I turned and looked at the beautifully groin wrenching sight in front of me.

He was wearing a black tight longed sleeved shirt. And It was made out of fishnet style cloth. so you could see him through the shirt, his niples, his chest, his abdomen, and the edge of a black thong went around his wast but had a hole in the back which allows interence whithout remouval of the thong, and protruding from that hole, that pink puckered addictive little hole was the cat tail vibrator. _Ugh.... huh huh huh ohoo.._

These sound escape my lips without warning.

OHmy gawd I want to be inside him. I need to be inside him. Now. Right now.

He's smiling. That naughty look is back in his eyes. oh boy. I've got a bad little kitty in my grasp.

" Yes you do master" he responded. I had not realised I had said so out loud, such is the extente of his power.

He crawled on four paws toward me with the sly look in his eyes. The movement of getting down on four paws with the cat tail was both painful and arousing apparently because he let out a mewling cry of exctasy as he did so.

He was infront of me and he started pulling my pants of me! What a bold move from my shy cute little kitten. Ooh I saw that look, that look that say its an act he is forcing himself to do. "To be so brave and seduce a vampire lord, you can stop." I told him. "No." he said.

I pulled him up and forced him to look in my eyes.

" Do you want me or not?!" he said in out rage.

"Yes" I answered. " but do you want me?"

"YES!" he cried looking at me directly. "God forgive me I do. I want to feel you fill me up and cum inside me. I want to hear you moan as you climax I want you so much it terrifies me!" said Kaname. The look of desperation on his face told me he was telling the truth. "I want to feel you sink your fangs inside my neck and make scream in release as you do it. I want you and only you. And I'm terrified that I will never want to leave you."

This last retort has left me breathless. I drag him to the bed. I kissed his hand and placed him on the bed, the mouvement caused him to whimper. Oh gawd.... I claimed his mouth agressively and his response is intoxicating. He opened his mouth and darted his tongue in my mouth and pulled out quickly demanding resiprocation. I dove into his mouth my tongue controlling the kiss at my leasur. "mrhgnnn" he groaned wanting more he bucked against me, I placed my hand on the bump in betwin his legs and pressed hard and fast, I realsed his mouth and he moaned" aaaaaaaaaahhhhnnnn!" "ah ah ah ah ahAAAAHHH" in time with my hand determined to make him lose it first. But my naughty little kitten was having  
none of that...

He bent down and in one swift suck swallowed me whole. "Ah auhnnn doonn't, you don't have to do that..." I told him. "Its fine I want to" he replied" A pet takes pleasure in his masters satisfaction" he swiveled his tongue at my tip and nibled around the head of my penis, sliping his tongue in the slit and pulling out, then taking my whole and bobbing his head up and down. I couldn't help it, I bucked against his mouth, spearing into him with rough fast mouvements. un expectedly I cam " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHNNNN AHHHHAHHHHHHA HA AH OOOHHH!!!!!" And he swalowed it all. every drop, even licked me off.

" I'm impressed little kitten. It's not many who have managed to make me lose it first but be warned and Im sure you can feel it, I'm not even close to being done with you." His hand trailed down my chest and went to my dick, he pulled up and down " Oh, I see what you mean master."

I grabed both his hands into one of mine and pulled them over his head and pined them there. The look of shock and distress in his eyes was quickly followed by one of deep need, he was still painfuly hard since I had failed to make him lose it first. I pressed my lips onto his right nipple and flicked my tongue againts it making him lean up to meet my mouth, " more, master, more..."I sucked and bit his right nipple and with my free hand I pinched and twirled and twisted his left nipple."Nooo ahh maassterr" he begged. Ooou I could get used to this, I licked a path up to his neck and licked and attacked there feriociously. I stoped playing with his nipples and put two finger into his mouth and said suck, a flush of embaressed desire reddinned his already red face but he did as I asked. When I judged them to be wet enough I parted his legs with my nee and sliped a hand inside the thong and toyed with his hardness.

"Ahhhnnn please masteer please " he begged

"please master what?" He twisted in my grip and fliped onto his stomach exposing the cat tail, his as sticking out lewdly.

I licked around the edge of the cat tail and he screamed and begged "please master I want you in me" he said pushing his ass against my tongue which was flicking agaisnt his entrence.

" Thats better" I said.

" You have to be clear on what you want kitten" "I said to tease him.

"Arghhnnnn" was his only response. I pulled the tail out in one swift movement "ahhh ahhh" he moaned its loss.

" Don't worry kitten I'll fill you with something better." I told him promissingly.

I reached under the bed and pulled out some hand cuffs which I used to tie him to the bed post.

"oh!" he gasped as he realised what I was going to do.

I spread his cheeks and rubbed my tip against his hole "Mmmnnnngh" he started to pant and bucked against his restraints.

I stuck a finger in"ahh". I sarted rubbing and streching his walls, a few minutes later I stuck another finger in and scissored them to strech him wider. "haha ah ah ah" as I pushed my fingers in deeper.I touched his prostate through his walls and he screamed.

I laughed" OH my impatient kitten, I have something even better for you. Its not my finger's you want is it?" I asked

" Nooo ah pleeeasse." he moaned. " Please what, my kitten?"

" IN please put it iiinnn." " Your wish is my commande my darling."

I thurst into him mercilisly. "_AHHHH!!!!!! ohhhhhhhhhhhh... HAAAAA AHNNN NAH!"_

I pushed into him again and again. Striking deep and pulling back to the tip. Again and again. He climaxed quickly and made his body slick with all his cum_." **Ooooooohhh naaah ann naaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!" **_he shook in after shocks for a good ten minutes.

I cam after a deep quick thrust, hitting his good spot send him over the edge again as I sank my teeth into his neck at the same time drinking him in as I cam. He tastes soo good I feel like I never want this to end. Suddenly he sank his teeth into **_MY _**bite area. His eyes are glooing red. I can feel the pureblood pheromones emanating from him.

_**OH MY GOD.**_

a\n Yes I know Im evil. mwahaaaahahhahahaha *coughs* smiles coming out of evil looking split personality. Sorry about that, ok where was I....

yes I will update soon asap, No I don't do this in real life ( only in my dreams *sighs*) and yes I want you to review. I hope bw isn't angry that I copied the pheramone thing without asking sorry !~!!!!!!! really feeling like a worried red lemon faced person. yes its is random and akward. Sorry abou the typos. Im in a rush to update the soo demanded lemon. Yes the plot thickens . Comes out of the cupboard. mwahaaa !!!!!!!! :{) (evil mustache man) lol!) love ya'll !!!!!!!!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5 : Will you come to NewYork?

RATED M FOR MATURE.

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED. YAOI. LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!!!!!!

Status: In progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Matsuri Hino does.

Chapter 5 :Come with me to New-York?

Narated by : Kaname

The next morning waking up in his arms whit him staring at me adoringly. I feel sore all over but I forget why.... What happened last night?,...... oh!  
OH holy mother of gawd!

We had sex and I.... I bit him?! ....The shock in my eyes must have been aparent because Zero asked me" That was a wonderful, but when were you planning on telling me you are a hidden vampire?"

_**WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"I'm a .... me? A vampire..... not possible, I would have know if I wasn't human... right? I aways thought it was weird that I don't have any memories before I cam to the shop when I was 12 but... I was in an accident, a house fire they told me... Who am I?"

"I did some checking up on that while you were asleep, It seem there was never any one called Kaname Kurone ."

"If my name isn't Kurone then, I'm not ... I don't exist?" I asked in a whisper unable to take all this in at the moment.

"You are a purblood, and youre telling me you had no idea that you are royalty in the vampire world?" he demanded skeptic.

" I'm a pureblood?!" I screeched. " What in gods name are you talking about?, Is this somekind off sick joke?" I said. Tears filled my eyes and I stood up from the bed to run away from the man I both love and fear, only to fall down again. A gasp of pain ripped through my lips as I hit the floor which cut my skin open and made me bleed. I watched as it healed in seconds. I wasn't surprised, It always did that, so I just stood up again and found myself too weak to stand for more than a minute. As I fell toward the floor again , strong steady arms caught me and picked me up, bridle style back to the bed.

"You don't have to hide from me." he whispered.

"You are weak because you have been asleep for a week." he told me gently

"And you need blood to regain force. That passionate awakining of your vampire nature left you very weak" he said.

"You fainted in my arms after you climaxed." he chuckled and smiled. " At first I did not understand that it wasn't me who made you faint but your awakning vampire powers drainning your human weakness away." he said with the smile that had turned sad.

I touched his face and said " I fainted because of the vampire powers, yes, but , I woke up in your arms so happy about what I was feeling that night with you."

"And I want it again. Soon." I said with a naughty flickering glance down to his pants.

"Yes , of course I want it to, but first you must feed and we will go." he said with a firm look at me.

He reached up and lenghthening his nails, made a gash in the side of his neck, the blood driped down his shoulder and down his chest trailing close to his nipples...oh.. I'm very thirsty all of a sudden and that lucious red blood is so close so delicious.... I lean down and lick it with the tip of my tongue. Soo good, need more. I lick up the path the blood had created and finally found the deep cut welling blood of a pureblood like the sweetest of nectars.

I licked at it for a while and then finally sank my teeth into his skin.

" Soo good so tasty I want more."I whispered against his skin.

He shivered and was panted like he was very close to falling over the edge. I sucked deeper, "Naa ha ohh" he panted. Then I realised what I was doing. I pulled away like I had been electrocuted. I caught a glipse of myself in the reflective nightime window behind him.

I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

"I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster." I keened loudly.

Tears were falling down the monster face in the mirror window .

"I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster. I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster, I'm not a monster I'm not a monster." I screamed and cried choking on my tears. I bit my lip triying not to scream again I tasted blood. I clutched at my sides and rocked back and forth. Suddenly I stoped. I heared another personne screaming. My vision disapeared and I was no longer in my masters room.

I was in my mansion with my mother and father.

Her name was Juuri Kuran sama. His name was Haruka Kuran sama. The king and queen of the vampires. vampire bodies matture in the first twenty years of their life at a normal human pace and then it stops aging forever unless they decide to commit suicide or are murdered, both unlikely events, they will never die.

My mother was very kind and also very energetic, she was a young soul, Father on the other hand was gentle and kind hearted. He loved me and my mother more than anything in the whole world.

I was outside at the time, training with my friend and cousin Senri. His father ,my fathers brother had come to cause trouble. Again. It was routine. Senri apoligized for his father to me and I said It was fine.

That was when the explosion went off . I couldn't hear anything for a while

I fell on the ground and landed on a broken tree.

the tree pierced my chest and al most hit the heart.

I heard my mother scream" Haruka, Kaname I love you."

I heard my uncle laugh and my mother screamed and cried again. Where was my fathr? he should save her. I turned my head and saw his body crumpled on the ground shreded and burned and turning to dust. I did something impossible. I reached out with my mind and broke my uncle into pieces. He disolved into dust with a cruel laugh turning into a screech of disbelief. I stood up and walked over to my mother with a piece of wood 3 feet long sticking out of my chest and nelt beside her. She was smiling at the same time. Heart broken and proud beyound belief is what her tears meant.

" Oh my baby.... I have to leave you soon...cough ..., I love you... thank you for saving me. This is all I can do for you to have a normal life again after we are gone." she touched my for head and said "Forget until you find love again but never forget who you are, my son, you are Kaname Kuran. Prince and now King of the purebloods. You are strong my son. ....No even that you have to forget."

" Forget." It was the last word I heard before waking up in the shop. "What's your name?" they asked me.

" Kaname Kurone." Is what I replied.

I was waking up in his arms yet again.

"I need you to come back to me please. Please come back. Oh Kitten. Oh my darling. Please Kaname you don't have to hide from me."

" Why? How can it be possible? How can you see the real me." I demanded.

"Kaname your awake! Oh god I was terrified I'd lost you."he exclaimed.

"I need you!" I told Zero."Zero hold me. I feel broken. Hold me together."

"Don't worry I'll take you away from these memories. We are going to New -York." he told me.


	6. Chapter 6: Will he be my new toy?

Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight » **Can I love him?**

Author: magz21

Rated: M - English - Romance/Drama - Reviews: 38 - Published: 04-17-10 - Updated: 04-30-10

id:5903879

Bottom of Form 1

RATED M FOR MATURE.

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED. YAOI. LEMON. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!

Status: In progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Matsuri Hino does.

Chapter 6: The vampire high council?

Narrated by: Ichio , leader of the high council.

I am bored.

I wonder... should i take another thrall? The previous one was a little old for my taste, 22 and all.

Seventeen is more my type, dark hair, deep sensitive eyes, beautiful, I miss Juuri-sama.

"Sighs".

Staring out at the city below, sitting in my chair, watching the slow tick, tick ,tick, of their lives, drive the humans insane.

A nock at the door interrupted my train of thought.

"What is it Mesieur Hodge?"

"Kaname Kuran lives."

" Impossible. The Kuran family died in that tragique misfortune."

" He is requesting an audiance with the council. And he is not alone. Zero Kiryuu is with him."

" You are certain?"

"Yes my lord."

" Well, finally. Things are about to get interesting again. The audiance will be public in entry hall. Make all the preparations. Leave."

He bowed and left.

And, as is befitting the council's head, I will _train_ the boy as my apprentice to one day take over.

I have found a new toy.

A\N So hi again! Yes the next one will be alittle graphique. warning: attempted non-con. maybe some kinks. The rolercoaster has just begun.


	7. Chapter 7:Don't boys break naughty toys?

CHAPTER :TWO!: What happens if I love him?

TOTALLY HOT SEX INVOLVED. YAOI. LEMON. CON AND NON-CON . IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!

Status: in-progress

RATED : M FOR MATURE

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters Matsuri Hino does.

_Zero narrating_

He was so quiet on the flight over. I'm worried about him. We are sitting in the waiting area and Mesieur Hodge has gone to fetch the limo. Hmm... is he that afraid of meeting the council? It's true that most of them will dislike him and wish he truely had died but, some will be glad to see him. His cousin Senri for example. Or at least I hope so. I maybe a pureblood but im not well liked at court. Not at all. You can thank Ichijo-sama for that one. Spreading the news that my mother married lower than her clase permits. And not only that dared to go and find the dishonored son that her rightful husband apointed by the court sent away in banishment. UN forgivable. ... uh huh. "So what are you going to do about you low lives scums! I could turn you all to dust with a flick of my wrist!" Is what my mother answerd them with, best part is that its true. She really could.

A smile plays on my lips as I remember this, I see him turn and watch me. "Why so quiet kitten? I can see that you want to know something. Ask me."

He turns his head sharply away. "Nothing" he mumbles. Ok that is enough. He will tell me whats wrong. Now. Pureblood king or not.

I grab his head and force him to look me in the eye. "Tell me." His eyes are red. His face is flushed and he looks very tired.

Aha. " You're hungry." I say. And very sexy with that blush. But thats besides the point.

" No I'm not. I can't be. I fed yesterday. I can't be hungry again." he has a point but... he is a new vampire. Well in certain terms at least. Good thing Kelly plans ahead. Mother hen. I sighed and pulled a bottle of blood tablette water out of my bag. It had a label on it that said strawberry juice.

" Kaname." I put it in his hands and said with a voice of pureblood order in my voice "Drink. Now. You need it."

"I won't." he is looking me straight in the eyes. Great, well I just found out, his powers as a pureblood are stronger than mine. He resisted my compulsion. Impressive. Well he is a Kuran.

" I won't drink from anyone but you master. Ever." He is going to regret making that promise. " Kaname you must never call me that at court. Ever. Or you and I will both die. Understand?"

"Yes Zero-sama."

"Just Zero is fine."

"Zero..." I love the way he calls my name like that.

"Common then, lets go." I drag him to the front of the outside and into the limo waiting for us. In the limo he sites oposite from me and I say

"Time to eat kitten."

I bite my wrist and push it to his open mouth. The car starts to move forward and he falls onto my lap I catch him and he tries to right himself. I'm not going to let him do that. I pull him down and place him back to car seat. Me between his legs. I put my bleeding wrist back to his mouth. He pushes up to meet the joint of my legs rubbing him self there. Truelly cat like and sexy as hell.

"Naughty kitten." I whisper.

"You love it." he says.

"More than you could ever know." I answer. I buck up and he moans. I trail my fingers down his jawline. He leans into my hand.

"Feed me more." he pants. "Not just your blood." he says when I put my wrist back to his mouth. "Its not just my mouth thats hungry."

I tear his shirt off and then I hear a knock on the window. Mesieur Hodge is there and says " My lord we have arrived at the building."

I hadn't noticed the car had stoped. Apparently neither had he. He lets out a bubble of laughter. He is so cute and adorable when he smiles.

I pull him up and we go into the appartment I had bought. Top floor of course and since the elevator is taking such a long time to get there I grab him in for a kiss. Him having no shirt makes it all the more pleasante. I play with his nipples and my tongue delves into his mouth.

We get to the top floor and into the loft but we pull apart immeadiatly as there is someone sitting there. Waiting for us. I feel it as soon as I wlook at him, he is a thrall. A present for the new king. He is also a messenger.

He is to lead us to the air lift where a helicopter is waiting to take us to the coucil for the audiance. Wow. Ichijo is acting quickly, he must be bored again. I did leave him in a bit of a perdicament last time I saw him. At my innition ceremony when I was 17. After my mother found me, so did the council.

Bad memories. Sex that I did not want. Blood that tasted like sewers from how many had tasted of it. And pain beyonde mesure for no other reason then pain it self. That man is a sadistic bastard. And an addictive one at that. How he loves to break his toys. But he did not break me. My family prevented it. They are the only ones aloud to interfere with the ceremony that last five days and only because they are were purebloods. I survived but just barely. The recovery time is not something I like to remember. They won't put Kaname throught that. He is the king by blood. He has no need to prove himself. They could feel it the moment he walks into a room. It natures law. And I'm very grateful for it. I wouldn't be able to let it happen and then we would be in big trouble. Huge trouble. Thank god we won't have to deal with that.

We went up to the air lift and the helicopter took us to very large skyscraper. The name of the compagnie on the building was VKC group. We landed and were led down to the public audiance entry. A large room with steps made of marble with a platform where a table full of ancient vampire sat staring at us.

I was about to make the formal court greeting and tell Kaname to do the same but he startled me by doing it first and not only the general level x one but the pureblood prince formal greeting. One that had only heard of and never seen done.

It starts with a deep bow with a sweep of the arms down and to the side then down on one knee you get arms still extended. Turn the arms so the inside faces the celing, turn the head up look at the middle of the table, snap your fingers and make something intertaninng happen.

Kaname snaped the fingers of his right hand and made the candles go out and a snap of his left hands fingers and then the room was filled with the smell of roses, a snap of bith hands fingers at the same time and the candles turned back on to reveal that the columns and the table and the floor was covered in burgandy roses.

A gasp from the minor vampires made smile the two purebloods purebloods. Ichijo who had been siting at the table stood up walked over to Kaname took his hand pulled him up and kissed his hand. I was the only one close enough to see but, Kaname shuddered when Ichijo did that. Smart kitten. Be warry of him.

I saw Ichijo turn to do the same to me, and then Kaname did something at once bold and very stupid. He pulled me behind him and put his arm out to stop Ichijo.

"He is mine. You will not touch him." Kaname's eyes... they were hard and sharp as broken ice. Terrifying and compelling. A true pureblood king.

Ichijo froze. Wow. Thats a first. I have never seen him do that.

"As you wish my king." He said and bowed low and stepped back. Kaname lowered his arm. Then turned to address the rest of the council.

" I an Kaname Kuran. Only son of Jurri and Haruka Kuran, former King and Queen of the vampire world." he looked them each in the eye. No fear showed on his face.

"I will hence forth assume my rightful place as King. Make all the necessairy preparations." he turned as if to leave and then stopped and turned back. " Oh and another thing, Zero Kiryuu and his family are under my protection. Zero is my lover and will be treated with all the honors due to him as such. Am I clear? " He raised an eyebrow.

" Yes my King." the table said in unison. He garbed my hand and towed me away. A thrall led us back to the hellicopter and then took us back too the appartement. Not a word was said during the trip. When we got back to the loft, he took two steps inside and collapsed on the floor.

"Kaname!" I shake him and he looks at me bleary eyed. His face is flushed red he breath panting and his hands cold. He is starving. I pick him up and take him to the bed, lay him down and cut myself at my collarbone. I put his mouth to it supporting him. His tongue doesn't move. He is asleep I realise. Poor kitten must be exausted. I bite my wrist and take the blood in my mouth. I kiss him and make him swallow the blood. He looks a little better. It will have to do t'ill he wakes up. I kiss his forehead. Sweet dreams, love.

* * *

A\N so what do you guys think! Don't forget to comment! I'm uploading this chapter by myself. VERY DANGEROUS. Be grateful ppl, I love you guys!


End file.
